All The First Times
by Xmastreelites
Summary: SLASH Sheamus/Cody Rhodes. Recount of all the Sweet and Hot "first times" between them.


The first time

that Cody got close to Sheamus was in Europe. They were booked in a cramped, if not neat and clean, room with two double beds. Cody clearly remembered Sheamus griping about having to share a room with someone; anyone.

That night in the quiet of the small room, Cody had heard the familiar sounds of one who is pleasuring himself - the rustle of the sheets, the rhythmic sound of swift strokes, deep breathing and low moans being held back in the throat.

Instantly, Cody's own member throbbed. He found his roommate to be incredibly attractive. He was such a big, tough guy but his soul was pure and good. His eyes were innocent and literally twinkled when he smiled. And his smile alone was enough to melt hearts. And that creamy pale skin that hugged those gorgeous well-developed muscles.

Something moved Cody much like the motion one makes when he decides to skydive or jump from the cliffs along a tropical ocean – you just jump; you don't think. Cody took that leap by flipping the lamp on suddenly. In the short glimpse before Sheamus jerked the sheet up to cover himself, Cody saw enough to get even more blood surging to his manhood. The sheet was pulled down to Sheamus' thick thighs; he was grasping his cock and was pumping into his hand forcefully.

"Fuck," Sheamus nearly shouted and he grabbed the sheet, quickly hiding himself and his activity. He dared not look Cody in the eye. He could feel his face burning with blush. "Please, turn the light off," he said quietly.

Once again, it was time to take that jump without overthinking it. Cody moved quickly into bed with Sheamus. He didn't speak – doing something so bold required leaving out logic or trying to explain yourself. He just knew that the sooner he started pleasing Sheamus; the less likely that he'd be thrown across the room by the big redhead. Cody had found Sheamus in a state of weakness and he intended to take advantage.

Cody jerked the sheet away and his lips quickly found his roommate's stiff member. He was wrapped around the hard shaft and sucking it within seconds.

"What the fuck?" Sheamus sounded more confused than angry. "Cody, fuckin stop."

With his eyes closed, Cody continued hungrily at his task and tried to tune out Sheamus' repeated demands for him to stop. At some point, Cody had no idea when, Sheamus had stopped protesting and let the event unfold.

There were no words or physical contact after Cody had driven Sheamus to a fierce orgasm. Cody slipped away into his bed and flipped the light off, leaving his friend to catch his breath and wrap his mind around what had happened.

The following day, Sheamus barely looked at Cody and neither made mention of the previous night.

However, when they checked in at their next destination, Sheamus had asked to be roomed with Cody. It was his indirect approval of Cody' skills.

The second time was a carbon copy of the first although Sheamus was more vocal as he pleased himself, wanting Cody to take notice and take him to another climax. It was better the second time around. Cody didn't rush as much and ran his hands all over his friend's body as he sucked him. He felt that milky flesh along the strong thighs, across the abs, the hips – heaven. Sheamus was more relaxed and moaned his approval but kept his hands away, not ready to reciprocate Cody's touches.

It became quite a habit, almost like a pager sounding, calling Cody to come take care of him. Sheamus would make it known that he was stroking himself, Cody would join and Cody would finish him. No words and no touches from Sheamus and Cody was growing tired.

The first time

that Sheamus finally called Cody to him out loud was a cold night in the Northern U.S. Sheamus had began his own version of a mating call by letting moans slip from his lips but Cody had not responded. In truth, Cody lay awake but he was tired of being used and never even spoken to.

"Cody," the redhead whispered timidly. "Cody, will you please, uh … could you come over here? Please?"

Cody slipped from his bed and into Sheamus'. He planted kisses down his friend's pale chest. He was made happy by hearing Sheamus call him by name and request his company.

The first time

that Cody felt Sheamus' hands on him was shortly after the night that Sheamus had finally become vocal and asked for Cody. He had done so again twice since and this night. When Cody joined him and kissed across his chest, Sheamus had hesitantly put a hand lightly against Cody's shoulder. He'd moved slowly and slipped his fingers through Cody's hair, barely touching him.

When Cody had begun taking Sheamus into his mouth, the redhead had pressed lightly against the back of Cody's head and grasp his shoulder tightly when he climaxed.

The first time

that Sheamus kissed Cody was a few days after his tentative touching of Cody's thick brown hair and soft shoulder. He asked for Cody to please come to him and before Cody moved down his body, Sheamus had lightly grasped Cody's face and pulled him in for a soft, lingering kiss. He'd wrapped his arms tightly around Cody's body and held him as they kissed.

Cody had then moved down and hungrily sucked the cock he'd become very familiar with. When Sheamus got off, he ran his hands through Cody's hair, tugging a bit. And he'd rubbed Cody's shoulders and pulled him close. Cody didn't make a move to leave and Sheamus didn't ask him to. They slept in the same bed – for the first time.

The first time

that Sheamus tasted Cody was the night after they'd kissed. They had laid down together at the beginning of the night – for the first time. And Sheamus had starting kissing Cody, touching him, grasping him. He'd pushed Cody onto his back and made his way with kisses to Cody's solid cock. Sheamus had enveloped it with a warm mouth and brought his roommate to a climax – for the first time. They slept together many nights after that night, never returning to separate beds.

The first time

the two shared each other's bodies totally was a warm, humid night in Mexico. They'd both penetrated each other and both pleased each other and had lay in a happy, sweaty heap for quite a while just holding each other.

The

first

time

that Sheamus thought he could fall in love with Cody was the first time he ever met him, months before all their other first times. And he was right. In some remote location in the western U.S. after a show, he lay in bed with the man and he was totally in love with Cody.

Cody couldn't remember the first time he thought he could love Sheamus because it felt like he always had.


End file.
